User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! BEYOND - Episode 011
This Duel is a Beyond Duel. Before the duel, Bianca shuffled no cards from her hand into the Deck and thus drew no cards. Afterwards, Mandi shuffled 2 cards from her hand into the Deck and drew 2 cards. Turn 1: Bianca Since Bianca controls no monsters, she Special Summons "ESPergear Enchantress" from her hand as a Level 4 monster (2000/200; Level: 5 > 4'). She uses the effect of "Enchantress", adding "ESPergear Armor: Gloves" from her Deck to her hand. She Normal Summons "ESPergear Armor: Gloves" ('0/0). She uses "Gloves" and "Enchantress" to Evolute Summon "ESPergear Knight : Lancie" (2800/1000; 7''' E Counters). Turn 2: Mandi Mandi draws. She Normal Summons "WYRMaster Lady" ('''2000/150). She then Special Summons "WYRMaster's Heats Wyrm" from her hand since she controls "Lady" (500/200). She uses the effect of "Heats Wyrm" turning all Level 3 or higher "WYRMaster" monsters she controls as Level 1 FIRE monsters. (Lady: DARK > FIRE; Level: 4 > 1'). She uses "Heats Wyrm" and "Lady" to Evolute Summon "WYRMaster Draconie: Heatie" (800/'2000; 2''' E Counters). She uses the effect of "Heatie", removing 1 E Counter from itself (Heatie: 2 > '''1 E Counter) to destroy "Lancie" and inflicting damage to Bianca equal to "Lancie"'s ATK. "Lancie" has 2800 ATK. (Bianca: 4000 > 1200). Turn 3: Bianca Bianca draws. She activates " ", Special Summoning "ESPergear Wizard" from her Deck. (2000/200). She Normal Summons "ESPergear Armor: Boots" (0'/0). She uses "Wizard" and "Boots" to Evolute Summon "ESPergear Knight: Knightie" ('2400/1000; 6''' E Counters). She uses the effect of "Knightie", removing 3 E Counters (6 > '''3 E Counters) to banish "Heatie", and drawing 1 card, which is "ESPergear Armor: Steed", thus it is Special Summoned (0/'0'). Since "Heatie" leaves the field, Mandi Special Summons a copy of "Lady" from her Deck (2000/'150'). "Knightie" destroys "Lady". Bianca Sets 1 Spell/Trap. Turn 4: Mandi Mandi draws. She activates " ", Special Summoning a third copy of "Lady" (2000/150) from her Deck. Since she controls "Lady", Mandi Special Summons "WYRMaster's Rockstone Wyrm" from her hand. (1000/1000). She uses the effect of "Rockstone Wyrm", turning all Level 5 or lower "WYRMaster" monsters as Level 6 EARTH monsters. (Lady: DARK > EARTH; Level: 4 > 6'). She uses "Rockstone Wyrm" and "Lady" to Evolute Summon "WYRMaster Draconie: Rockie" ('3500/2300). "Rockie" attacks and destroys "Knightie" (Bianca: 1200 > 100). Bianca uses the effect of "Knightie", Special Summoning its Materials from the GY. (Wizard: 2000/'200') (Boots: 0/'0'). Mandi Sets 1 Spell/Trap. In the End Phase, Bianca activates her Set " ", destroying Mandi's Set "WYRMaster's Control". Turn 5: Bianca Since Hailey has less than 1000 LP, she adds "ESPErgear Armor Shop" to the top of her Deck, and she draws it. She activates "ESPErgear Armor Shop", adding "ESPergear Armor:Torso" from her Deck to her hand. She Tributes "Boots" and "Steed" to Tribute Summon "ESPergear Armor:Torso" (0'/0). She activates "Foolish Bait", sending "ESPergear Supreme Knight: Centaur" from her Extra Deck to the GY. She activates "Phantom Evolute", Tributing "Wizard" and "Torso" to Special Summon "Centaur" from her GY, with the Summon being treated as an Evolute Summon, also it gains E Counters equal to its Stage. ('4500/3800; 12 E Counters). "Centaur" attacks and destroys "Rockie" (Mandi: 4000 > 3000). She uses the effect of "Centaur" and Mandi uses the effect of "Rockie", Special Summoning "Lady" from her GY. (2000/'150'), while "Centaur"'s effect allows Bianca to remove 5 E Counters from it (Centaur: 12 > 7''' E Counters) to attack again, this time on "Lady". She uses the effect of "Centaur" again, remove 5 Counters from "Centaur" (Centaur: 7 > '''2 E Counters) to attack Mandi directly. (Mandi: 3000 > 0). Bianca wins. Category:Blog posts